1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to clamps for securing electrical cables in electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various devices have been suggested for holding an electrical cable within an electrical connector. One disadvantage to such devices has been that ordinarily design to accommodate only one size and a narrow range of sizes of electrical cable. There is, therefore, a need for cable clamp assembly which accommodates a wide range of cable sizes and is easy to use and economical to manufacture. There is also a need for such a device which provides strain relief and flex relief for the crimp to wire or solder to wire interconnections.